warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbitleap (TC)
|namest =Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Rabbitkit Rabbitpaw Rabbitleap Unknown |familyl = Fallowsong Poppydawn Heronwing |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brother: |mentor = Mumblefoot |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice}} Rabbitleap is a light brown tom with thick fur and yellow eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Goosekit asks why Rabbitkit is in Cloudberry's den again. He wonders if he fell off a half-tree or got stuck in a bramble. Daisytoe explains he has a thorn in his nose and he’s still growing into his paws so he's very clumsy. Rabbitkit watches his littermates wrestle each other as a large leaf sticks to his nose. He cheers Poppykit on, sounding like his head is stuck in a patch of ferns. He later plays hide-and-seek with Goosekit, Moonkit and his siblings. Goosekit is the seeker, and finds Poppykit and Rabbitkit together. Rabbitkit says that was quick and admits they thought he'd never find them. Goosekit explains he heard them moving around, and Poppykit complains that was Rabbitkit. The tom-kit claims to have sat on a nettle. Goosekit tells them to wait by the half-tree while he finds the others. After Goosekit quickly finds everyone, the kits think Goosekit cheated. Goosekit defends himself, saying he heard Rabbitkit move. After Swiftpaw goes missing and the kits are shooed away, Rabbitkit crossly scrabbled over dried moss and says they could have helped. He states he is as big as the apprentices. Heronkit agrees, saying it will be like hide-and-seek. Rabbitkit adds they wouldn’t cheat as well, glaring at Goosekit. :Rabbitkit becomes an apprentice and receives the name of Rabbitpaw, as well as given Mumblefoot as a mentor. Poppypaw jokes that Goosepaw always smells of leaves and is more likely to be chased by a rabbit. Rabbitpaw huffs with laughter at that joke. He rears onto his hind legs and boxes the air, saying this rabbit is always dangerous. He brings his front paws down on Heronpaw, who shrugs his brother off and tells him to stop it. After Pineheart's patrol rapidly leaves camp, Rabbitpaw asks what is happening. Cloudberry explains lightly that they are checking on Squirrelwhisker's patrol, and there's nothing to worry about. After Doestar requests for Goosepaw to receive his full medicine cat name, Rabbitpaw glares at him jealously. He later tells the newly named Goosefeather to not think his better than them because he has his name. Mumblefoot growls he heard that, but doesn't make his apprentice apologize. Larksong tells Goosefeather to not let them bother him and explains it will take time for everyone to get used to the idea of a young medicine cat. Rabbitpaw takes part in a hunting patrol, cheering an apprentice who’s chasing a squirrel. When ThunderClan is facing a great starvation, Cloudberry says that Rabbitpaw dug up worms for the medicine cats, queens and kits to eat. :After the starvation, Doestar makes Rabbitpaw a warrior, giving him the name Rabbitleap. Among the other apprentices receiving their warrior names, Doestar mentions how they fought the hunger. She says they have courage of lions and loyalties of true warriors. Pinestar's Choice : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Fallowsong: Brother: :Heronwing: Sister: :Poppydawn: Nieces: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Nephew: :Thistleclaw: Grandnephew: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandniece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandnephews: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :[(AVoS)|Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Rabbitkit (DC)ru:Крольчатник Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased characters